


the mirror does not reflect the soul

by marlowemayhaps



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowemayhaps/pseuds/marlowemayhaps
Summary: Really, Rory isn’t sure why he puts up with this any more.





	the mirror does not reflect the soul

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted as commentfic on my livejournal in 2011, archived at the ao3 in 2018. 
> 
> prompt: "bodyswap, doctor who, eleven and rory"

Really, Rory isn’t sure why he puts up with this any more. The Running For Our Lives Wednesday and the Oh Dear Rory’s Dead (Again) Saturday and Oops I Destroyed An Alien City Sunday. After a while, it gets to be quite tiresome.

And did he mention the Oh Dear Rory’s Dead _(Again)_ Saturday? That got really old really fast.

This, however, was new. And new wasn’t always good, oh no. When one is with the Doctor, one learns that new is synonymous with flashing red lights around a bright sign spelling out ‘DANGER.’

Really, they should have known that the rather large and glowing machine wouldn’t have been good for playing with.

Now that he thinks about it, he could swear that there was ominous music playing when they arrived on the planet.

The Doctor pokes and prods at his face and laughs with a childish delight that Rory just can’t stay angry with, because really, there is nothing more ridiculous that watching yourself be a 900-something year old alien who acts like a three year old who has just discovered something new.

Rory-Doctor sighs and walks towards the Doctor-Rory. And promptly trips. How on earth does the Doctor manage to walk in this body, with all of it’s angles and ridiculous proportions and -

Amy is laughing at him.

He picks himself up off the ground and manages to cross the room without falling over anything else.

“We have to fix this,” and wow, it sounds odd to hear his words come from someone else's mouth.

It sounds even weirder to see himself go off on a rambling, scientific spiel about genes and biology and temporal spasms or something; the words merge into one and Rory nods along with Amy, pretending to understand.

(He also pretends to miss the way Amy gives them both thoughtful looks with a look in her eye that could only lead to badness.)


End file.
